


Twisted Minds Think Alike

by TrashMachine



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: .......... attention, M/M, Why am I posting this?, i planned on writing more but im already too puffed up, look its masamune, they've fucked now, uh its dubcon noncon sorta thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMachine/pseuds/TrashMachine
Summary: take me to church?





	1. The Introduction

Masamune felt like life, as of late, had been a conflicting scenario where certain things made perfect sense and others most certainly did not. Certain things that had not mattered before seemed to matter more now, and he had a sneaking suspicion he’d fallen a smidgen behind during his time in prison. Perhaps he had changed, or perhaps the world had, but it still bent to his whims and fulfilled his demands. 

And it would for as long as he lived, as far as he was concerned. The world gave him what he wanted, and he made little effort to have to receive it. An ideal situation. Much like the current one he found himself in.

Dan Masamune had a heart problem, in the fact that he didn’t have one. But seeing as Taddle Fantasy wasn’t looking for a relationship so much as he was searching for praise, he didn’t see much of an issue with the situation. Masamune provided him with fleeting touches, well placed praise, carefully worded influences, subtly loaded pleasures, and in return Taddle Fantasy provided plush, needy lips that hushed themselves, and a soft yet tight ass with cheeks that spread as easily as his legs.

As Masamune had said- ideal.

Taddle Fantasy- _Hiiro_ -was full of a desperate need to please, and Dan Masamune demanded pleasing. It was perfect, though not for the young surgeon or his friends. But so long as Masamune got what he wanted, no issues were raised.

The younger man also provided services for well behaved employees, if Masamune desired it.

Their first time together was a memory he oddly cherished. It quite interested him how easily Taddle Fantasy could be manipulated into giving Masamune what he wanted. It was purely luck, but in all honesty, Masamune wasn’t sure what was luck and rightfully earned desires.

—

The young surgeon had been strutting around at some ungodly hour. Masamune knew he had been up for late paperwork reasons, but Hiiro seemed to be struggling with his recent betrayal. Or perhaps about his long deceased girlfriend, or maybe he just didn't know how to please Masamune the way he demanded.

“What’s a young creature like you doing up at this hour?” He’d cooed into Taddle Fantasy’s ear, fingertips gently brushing over his neck, his shoulders, and eventually holding him by the chin. He adjusted Taddle Fantasy’s face so that he would look him in the eye, and smiled as the younger man flustered under his gaze.

“I can’t sleep.” He had admitted. Or lied. It didn’t matter to Masamune.

He gently began directing Taddle Fantasy towards his room, continuing to whisper in his ear. “You poor thing. This must be hard on you, perhaps you just need some company?”

Taddle Fantasy shivered. Masamune grinned, massaging his shoulders, fingers ‘slipping’ around his neck. “Is it lonely without your friends?”

“They’re not my friends.”

“Good boy.” He was learning fast. All that should matter to him now was Masamune. Hiiro’s adams apple bobbed under his fingers as he caressed his throat, before opening the door to his bedroom and carefully coercing him inside. “Come on now, lay down.”

He didn’t lay down, but he did perch on the edge with his hands placed in his lap and knees pressed tightly together. Masamune doubted they’d remain that way for long. He stripped himself of his work suit, relishing in the way Taddle Fantasy’s eyes looked _anywhere_ but at the half naked man in front of him. His cheeks and ears flushed bright red, and his fingers fiddled nervously with one another. He pretended not to notice, until he had locked the door behind him.

“Do you not know how to lay down, Kagami Hiiro?” Masamune teased, though with an intentional hardness in his voice to ensure his demands were followed. And true to his desires, they were. Taddle Fantasy stuttered and gulped, before pulling himself onto the bed and laying down awkwardly, as if he expected needles to pierce his skin.

Masamune did carry a gun under his pillow, but the sweet, young, naive brat didn’t need to know that.

“No wonder you can’t sleep, if that’s how you try to,” he tutted, leaning over, like he would when Dangerous Zombie couldn’t sleep from nightmares, brushing his fingers through Taddle Fantasy’s hair. “Come now, you’re in a queen sized bed- you don’t have to make yourself so small.”

“It- it’s your bed…”

Masamune sighed, coyly walking around the edge of the bed to get in on the other side. “Are you some blushing v…vampire?” Nice recovery. He slipped under the silk sheets, hand placing itself on Hiiro’s waist. “I’ve already invited you in. Relax, come closer.”

“I don’t want to intrude…”

“Closer, Hiiro,” Masamune tugged at his waist. “Closer.”

Hiiro whimpered, slipping under the blankets, and Masamune pressed his hips against the softness of his plush ass. “There’s a good boy.”

Hiiro gulped, loud, shaking under Masamune’s grip, making a move as if he wanted to look back at the older man but didn’t. “…Sir?”

He didn’t reply, but let his fingers slip under his sleepwear, massaging the bone of his hips. His other hand snuck under the pillow where Hiiro’s head lay, to wrap around his neck. Hiiro barely made a move to struggle, but his own hands came up to meet Masamune’s. 

“S-sir, I… I don’t…”

Masamune hushed him. Lips pressing against his neck, moving Hiiro’s hands with his own, taking pleasure in the short panicked gasps as his hand slid into his boxers. “Quiet now. You want to please me, don’t you?”

“I-I- yes…?”

Hiiro’s whimpers, his nervous and shy voice, made Masamune’s cock twitch. The younger man squirmed and twitched with half aborted movements, and Masamune grinned against his flesh. “And you need company, don’t you? You’re so lonely, after all. And any irritated rage on my behalf could result in things becoming…. damaged. Certain things could be lost forever, you know.”

Hiiro’s breath hitched, and he didn’t have to see that scrunched up baby face to know he was crying. He shivered and trembled as Masamune palmed his cock. “P-please…! Please, please don’t…!”

He hummed softly, pulling Hiiro away from the edge of the bed. “I believe you’re begging for the wrong thing, my dear. Don’t be so shy, surely you knew. This is what you wanted, right?”

Hiiro’s head shook, then nodded, shook again. He didn’t know what to answer, it seemed. Such a shame, Masamune thought as he pulled them both up into a sitting position. He’d have to lead the poor thing.

“Sit on my lap, Hiiro."                       


	2. That sweet fuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THEY HAVE SEX

Hiiro Kagami followed instructions closely. Masamune appreciated that. Even though he wasn’t a very good fighter, he was determined to please, and receive praise, if nothing else.

“Grind your hips down a little.” He instructed, and the surgeon followed his words enthusiastically. 

Hiiro had just enough plush weight on his ass to make him feminine, giving a light amount of curve to his waist, watery eyes with thick lashes, and plush lips that parted for shaky, feather light gasps.

“Show me your neck.” Masamune groaned, and Hiiro did as he was told.

His skin bruised and bled like a delicate fruit, leaving hickeys and bloody bite marks over his skin and his collarbone. His chest gave enough plushness for a semblance of breasts, which were pleasurable to squeeze and tease. His nipples were sensitive, and he squirmed over the fleeting touches Masamune gave.

“Lay back now,” he cooed, kissing the marks he had left in his wake. Hiiro pressed hard against his stomach. “Relax, this is all for you. This will help.”

He was tight, and Masamune had known his almost-comment on Hiiro’s virginity was true, but it was always good to know he was right anyway. Hiiro rode his fingers with his eyes wide open, and his fingers slipping and grasping at the soft cotton. His toes curled and kicked, and he whispered something that might have been a plea, perhaps an apology, or maybe it was Masamune’s name. He didn’t care. 

“There’s a good boy,” he whispered against those plush lips. They moaned back at him, needy. Dan Masamune was infinite to him, and he relished in the treatment he was given. “Relax, Hiiro. Let me in.”

Hiiro screamed as Masamune entered him. His legs wrapped around the older mans hips, pulling him closer. Drool slipped from his mouth, eyes half rolled back into his head, and fingertips and nails scratching the sheets so hard that Masamune wondered if he would leave holes. His own hands teased at the hard cock, wet with pre-cum, and sensitive hip bones. His tongue ran over Hiiro’s nipples, eliciting whines and pleas for more.

Masamune’s thrusts brought forth more noises, which only grew louder with pleasure as he pressed against his prostate. He knew he was likely too thick for the younger man, but he didn’t seem to care. If anything, he pleaded for more; muscles tensing to pull him deeper. His legs hooked over Masamune’s shoulders, and he begged for more as the new angle let Masamune go deeper inside him.

“More,” Hiiro managed to gasp, cheeks flushed and eyes clenched tightly shut. “More, _ah_ \- m-more! So good! Don’t stop! Ngh-! _Aaahh_!”

“You’re a good boy, Hiiro,” he moaned into the plump chest, sucking on a nipple as the younger man thrashed desperately. “Doing so well to please me.”

He was barely responsive, aside from the apparent need for more of what Masamune provided, and he whimpered with a type of desperation Masamune had memorised from his time with others.

“Cum for me, Hiiro.” He kissed the mans lips, gripping his thighs as Hiiro screamed into his mouth. He gave his own muffled groan as his came into the surgeons ass, the younger man sobbing in unbearable pleasure.

Masamune pulled back, allowing Hiiro to come down from space- seeing as he was till seeing stars. He smiled down on his handiwork, petting his hair gently as he pulled out of Hiiro’s ass. The cum splattered over his stomach, his tongue slightly poking out from his puffy lips. He panted with his cheeks red, and neck purple with bruises.

“You did so well Hiiro,” he kissed him once more, before laying down next to him. “You can go wash off if you’d like- but make sure you come back. You shouldn’t walk so far after so much exercise, you know.”

Hiiro whimpered, but slipped from the bed to limp to the open door of the bathroom. Masamune chuckled to himself, getting comfortable as he heard the shower turn on.

He always got what he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "YOU WONT GET AWAY WITH IT"  
> "THATS VERY NICE OF YOU"


End file.
